I Love You Ojousama!
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: A special songfic for faricaLucy-san..  Oneshot with poetry from my friend too


**A/N:** Konichiwa, minna-san *bows* Alyss TDoV is here~

I'm sorry for being hiatus, since after I passed my finals, I got sick more than two times in a week..*kluk*

And I still couldn't get any idea until I made this fic hahahaha..*laughs out loud* #slapped!

Anyway, this is my first song-fic with a poem from one of my friend's..

The poetry's copyright is his..so if you interested with his, you can check his other poems on his statuses in 

And this fic is my first Break-Sharon pairing…Uwahhh..I bet _faricaLucy_-senpai and _Reborn Angel FTP_-senpai would be glad to give me some reviews..*smirks* #PLAK!

This is for you, _faricaLucy_-senpai *serves the script* ##slapped!

Well, I hope you enjoy it~ (~)

**Warning(S): **Misstypo(S), OOC, OOT, AU crack, Bad Grammars, etc.

**Disclaimer(S):** I would never own **Pandora Hearts**..it's only belonged to Jun-sensei *sobs*

Otherwise, I would be sued if I owned **'Can't Stop Love'** by Darin,

I just knew it recently that this song was used to be wedding song for Swedish Royal Family…  
>Whadda sweet~~~<p>

And of course…The poem is belonged to my friend, _Kuroi Tsubasa_-san

**I love you, **_**Ojou-sama**_

**2011©Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts©Jun Mochizuki**

**Can't Stop Love©Darin**

"Break," a sweet voice called his name tenderly―like what lady used to.

"Yes, _Ojou-sama_?" the gray-haired-guy turned around to face his lady. A wide smile twitched on his face.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" blushes could be seen on her face. Her pale white skin made it looked clearer. He only chuckled lightly. "I-I..I mean tomorrow is a big day…for you.." her voice was trembled and he could see that she was trembling at the moment.

"It's a big day…for _us_, _Ojou-sama_.." he leaned down so that his face was at the same level with her ears as he whispered huskily.

"Aaah..Y-yes..surely.." her face was dark red at once. She looked like she could be faint in any time if Break teased him more than that. Her fingers clenched on her gown tightly that she mad rumples on it.

"You should rest, _Ojou-sama_.." He chuckled as he ate his lollipop. He crossed his legs and removed Emily from his shoulder and gave it to the lady in front of him.

"Don't worry, Emily would take care of you.. Right Emily?" he asked to the blue-skinned-doll with orange hair and white coat and ribbon on its head.

"Yeah…sure..sure.." a voice came, identified as Emily's voice―it was Break's ventriloquist after all.

The young lady hugged the doll tightly as she smiled. "Yeah..if she didn't take care of me tonight,

'I'll make sure you won't see her tomorrow, Break.." the last sentence from her instantly made him shivered through his spines. He seat dropped at once.

"A-Ah.._Oyasuminasai_, _Ojou-sama_.." he kissed her forehead tenderly before he turned around and felt that her tiny hand grabbed his wrist hardly.

"Break.."

"Yes, _Ojou-sama_?"

"Promise me something..please."

"And what is that?"

"From tomorrow, don't you ever call me that way.." her blushes could be seen again. She tried to hide it with her bronze hair, but still, the crimson-eyed man could see it clearly.

"Oh..do you mean the '_Ojou-sama_' one?" he popped out his lollipop's stick and threw it to the dustbin. He could see her nodded slowly.

"You know…tomorrow, we're no longer servant and lady..so.."

"I know.._Ojou-sama_, I know," he laughed. "I believe since tomorrow, I have to call you _Kanai-sama_, right?" he smiled.

In a flash, a Break thrown up to the corner of the room. There, the lady turned around as he pouted hardly. Her voice became stern and he could feel the malicious aura surrounded her in the instant.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Break." The lady came back to her chamber. Leaving her fiancé all alone in the room.

Break only rubs his head―where his fiancé hit him with her jumbo _harisen_―as he tried to get up. He saw her pony-tailed-hair danced as she walked on the stairs. A sweet smile, a smile that only an adult one would give to the one they loved so much, came up on his face. He mumbled to her, although he knew she couldn't hear it at all.

"_Oyasumi_, Sharon, _watashi no taisetsuna hime-sama..Aishiteru yo_."

_We're standing today,_

_Together as one_

_You've brighten my days,_

_Just like the sun_

_When everything around,_

_It's like stormy weather_

_We always survived, _

_Cause we're in this together_

Sharon looked beautiful with her wedding dress. Well, even with her 13 years old appearance, she still looked beautiful. Her long bronze hair was curled and it as tied pon-tailed-style like she used to, with white bow tie and layers. Since an hour ago, she stood in front of the mirror which taller than her. Her maids helped her to prepare her gown and helped her wear it. She stared at her self without a blink. Her magenta eyes kept staring at her gown―silk wedding dresses with corsage, ribbons and rumples. Sometimes, she got blushed darkly when she trew her glances to Emily in the corner of the room. It sat there with a paper on it, opened with a poetry written on it.

"_Just three little words, don't seem like enough_

_For someone whose smile still brightens my day_

_Whose touch an make me forget, the rest of this worlds_

_They don't seem like enough, for someone who's always been there_

_To celebrate with me_

_When everything goes my way;and to hold my hand_

_When my whole world seems to fall apart_

_But even though'I love you' _

_Can't expressthe depth of my feelings for you_

_I hope you know what's in my heart_

_Because loving you, means more to me than anything in the world_

_And it always will_

_Forever yours,_

_X.B "_

"I still can't believe it happened to me. It seems like yesterday we just met and now.." she mumbled to herself as she put her palm on her cheek.

**Flashback**

"Xarx-_niisa_n," she could see his eyes stared at her grandmother seriously. He bowed deeply and fell on his knee as he crossed one of his arm to his shoulder.

She was hiding behind the door of her grandmother's, Cheryl Reinsworth's chamber. She couldn't believe what she had heard. The conversation between her knight and her grandmother were something that she never expected

"It's a big deal to permit your will, Xerxes." She could hear her grandmother's voice became stern and serious. "I believe you do know how hard it is to do that, especially with your position right now.."

"Yes, I'm certainly know about it, Cheryl-sama.." his voice became serious also. Unlike the cheerful Break he always shows to the whole gang, he became the old him―Kevin Regnard. And Sharon still couldn't understand the problem they were talking about.

"Then why did you keep asking for it while you knew that the answer is near to impossible to be granted?" Cheryl asked. She slipped her fingers to the other and leaned her chin on it.

"Because," he paused for a moment. "I love her more than my life.. And I'll protect her with my whole life, even if that means I have to die for her." He said without any doubt in his voice.

Silence creep the whole room for a moment. Sharon couldn't hear a thing except the clock's ticking. Curious about what happened inside, she tried to peek at the small hole on the door. There, she could see his back, but not his face. She couldn't see her grandmother either. And somehow, she felt something is wrong and could be more dangerous to him. She could feel the wave of worries flooded her mind.

"Fu fu fu~" her grandmother's voice could be heard again. Now, it wasn't as stern as before. "Ara..ara..Sharon, you really don't have to do that if you wanted to know what are we talking about here..Come and join us.."

Sharon's body suddenly stiffened as she heard her grandmother's words. Her abdomen twitched hardly that she suddenly wanted to go to the toilet and not come out from there until her grandmother forgot that she was peeking. But she already caught up, so why should she hide? Isn't it would make her become an irresponsible one if she did that?

With a long and deep sigh, she prepared her mental. Tried to calm herself down before facing the head of Reinsworth Dukedom. She put her palm on her chest to calm her heart beat down. She opened the door wider than before, to let herself in, and closed it. She made sure that it closed so that no one would hear it.

"_Obaa-sama_," she bows gently.

"Now..now..Sharon, I believe you're wondering what were we talking about that you peeking from the door, yes?" Cheryl smiled mischievously, Sharon nodded slightly.

"Yes, _Obaa-sama.._" she agreed. "It was making me concern that I heard you said something about Xarx_-nii_." She stared at Break who looked at her with such an 'unbelievable' look toward her.

_Whoever said that we could never hold on_

_And they don't know I found my star_

_(Baby, you're my star)_

_And now I'm happy I stood up for so long_

_And baby this is where our story start_

"Well, Xerxes, I believe you can explain it by yourself to her." Cheryl smiled in such a mysterious way.

Sharon stared at her Xarx-_nii_, waiting for his explanation about the conversation between him and her grandmother. Her magenta eyes looked through his crimson one.

"Can I have permission to tell it privately, Cheryl-_sama_?" his voice was still as serious as the former one. His eyes still haven't met hers at all after he gave her the 'unbelievable' look.

"Permission granted." Cheryl said as she turned her wheelchair and faced the window behind her. "I hoped you wouldn't make her disappointed, Break."

"Certainly, Cheryl-_sama_." He said as he bowed and stood up. Then, he held her tiny arms and softly guide her out from the room.

Sharon still couldn't catch what her servant's mind was before. She kept trying to find a glint of it while the gray haired guy kept grabbing her to a place where he thought he could talk to her privately. Her magenta eyes finally could see that he was taking her to the garden where they usually had tea party together. Indeed, it was a place where only Sharon and Break who knew it.

Once they were arrived in the seat place, Break loosened his grab toward her little wrist. Sharon still couldn't see his entirely face, since he was facing his back to her. She still too busy to gain her breath that she didn't realize that he was kneeled down on his knee and facing her.

"Sharon _Ojou-sama_." His voice became uncommon to her―not the one he usually used to tease her or hang out in his leisure time. This voice is kind of a serious voice. And somehow, she felt something is _wrong_ here. She could feel it, clearly.

"What's wrong, Break?" she tried to be casual, like what she used to be. But she herself could felt that her voice was shaking and trembling. Her legs suddenly felt weak and she felt dizzy at the moment.

Silence. She only could hear the bugs buzzing in the middle of the night. Luckily it was full-moon day that she still could see his face clearly. His crimson eyes stared at hers deeply. Not like his usual personal. It wasn't Xerxes Break who called Pierrot. But it was not Kevin Regnard either. His eyes told her a sight of him that he never showed to the others. A sight of another Xerxes Break, another side of Kevin Regnard.

She still couldn't understand it until she saw him raised a black box of velvet and opened it in front of her. Thanks to the moon who shone brightly that night, she could see what's inside the box clearly that the moonlight's shine reflected. It was a ring, a golden ring with a diamond on it. She had already known it―she had already read so much of this kind in her romance books. But still, it felt weird for her to see him, Xerxes Break, to do that kind of thing.

"Will you marry me?" his voice finally could be heard once more. But she didn't hear it clearly at all. Her face was heated and she knew that she was dark red at that moment. She gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her palms. She couldn't blink at all when she stared at him.

"Oh my…Xarx-_nii_, what are you thinking about? This is not a kind of thing that supposed to be a joke! Not even for you!" Her mind was flying. She couldn't understand it at all. She was supposed to be happy with his propose. But why did she mad at him?

"Sharon.." his voice was tender as he smiled warmly toward her. "I'm serious about this.."

"Xarx-_nii._." her voice was cut by her own gasped. She was certain that her face was red and she was sure that if anybody could see it, she would kill that person so that no one would ever knew her being like this!

"But.." her voice was cut again. "If we're married, then…then you have to be Reinsworth..and.. What would happen to your reputation later? And what if _Obaa-sama_ didn't give us her blessing? I can't make you suffer those kind of things.."

Once more, her blabber was cut. But it was because of his slender forefinger that touched her tiny pink lips. He was still on his former position, he smiled widely at her. And for the first time, she could see the true Xerxes Break. The entire truth of Kevin Regnard, her Xarx-_nii_.

"That's the reason I was talking to Cheryl-sama back then. So that she would give us her blessing.."

"And..what did she say?" her magenta eyes still looked tensed up.

He laughed out loud. No tense, no pretend, and somehow she relieved when she saw him like that. "Her answer was totally same with yours.."

She pouted. "Then, you are suppose to know the risk well. So what are you thinking when you ask me that kind of thing, Xarx-_nii_?" She crossed her tiny arms in front of her chest.

He got up from his position at sudden, made her jumped backward. He seemed to be very tall now. His eyes were still connected to hers.

"I think.." he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "That you are worth to be fighting for, so I didn't mind to take all the risks."

To hear him saying such things. It was her dreams that came true. She always dreamt a prince would say those things to her. But then, she sometimes got disappointed to know that no one would ever say those kinds of things nowadays.

"So..what do you think, Sharon _Ojou-sama_?" he bent down so that his face was only an inch before hers.

"Ye-Yes.." she closed her eyes. She was too nervous. She may had read tons of romance books in her library. But to feel it by herself in reality.. She probably still couldn't used to it.

Silence again. No gestures that heard by her whose eyes still closed. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to find that she was still stared by him sweetly.

"Thank you, Sharon.." he hugged her at sudden. Squeezed her tiny body in his well arms. His hand was on her head and her waist.

"Bu-But, what will you say to _Obaa-sama_ after this?" Her voice was like she was choked.

"It could be handled later.." he smiled―she knew it even without looking into his eyes. "But for now, please stay still.."

_I can't stop, can't stop, this love_

_No matter what they say_

_I love you_

_I can't stop, can't stop, I love you_

_No matter what they say_

_I love you_

"So..Sharon, have you decided?" The old lady leaned her chin on her hands as she stared at her beloved granddaughter.

"Yes, _Obaa-sama_." She said softly yet sternly.

"And what is that?"

"i.." she paused for a moment only to stared at her fiancé. "I will accept Xarx-_nii_ as my husband."

"Are you sure with it? You do know well that it'll not going to be easy though.." Her eyes kept her granddaughter stay there without any movement.

"Yes, I know.."

"Well, then, since you already knew it, I'm sure that you also ready to face it too.." she smiled wisely. "Then I'll give both of you my blessing."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, _Obaa-sama_"

Break was standing in front of the podium with the priest. His gray hair was tied up with amethyst ribbon. It somehow suited well with his black tuxedo. His eyes couldn't blink at all when he saw her entered the room. She looked like an angel who came to him.

_Now I'm carried away_

_Cause I've opened my arms_

_You're here to stay,_

_Deep in my heart_

_They say that we couldn't_

_But we did make it work_

_And nothing could stop us_

_Not even two different worlds.._

She was the first who found him in front of the gate of abyss in Reinsworth mansion. Yes, she was just a little innocent girl back then. A little angel who rescued his life. He, who was a cold person, was changed because of her and her mother. With their kindness, they could break his walls.

At first, he only thought of her as his little sister. But then, as the time passed, she became his little princess. And now, without even realized it, she became the queen of his heart. Of course, he still remembered his vow to her mother, Sheryl Reinsworth to always protect her. Back then, he thought of it as a way to thank her and her family. But now, he knew that it was only for her sake. His life was only for her. And he lived only for her sake. He finally realized that she wasn't the little Sharon who always asked him to tell her bedtime-stories anymore. And she wasn't the little girl who only relies on him anymore. And yes, he knew it well that he is in love with her. Despite their status as servant and master, he knew that he couldn't kill that feeling. He knew it well, and he knew she knew it too. But sometimes, he felt that he was nothing and she deserves someone better than him. He was just too fragile with his body now. He knew that his life isn't long anymore. And he almost gave up on her until his closest friend taught him about love.

"BAKA! How could you be so idiot like this?" his voice still echoed in his mind. "If you loved her, and she loved you too, then there's nothing could separate you! Not even your status!"

"Thank you Gil.." he smiled as he murmured it slowly.

_Whoever said that we could never hold on_

_And they don't know I found my star_

_(Baby, you're my star)_

_And now I'm happy I stood up for so long_

_And baby this is where our story start_

During the priest's speech, he kept staring at her through the corner of his eyes. He knew that she also did the same like him. Truly, he could see her blushes got deeper than before. He only heard the priest when he asked whether he wanted to accept her as his wedded wife and will always be with her in happy and sad, sick and health, poor and rich. When he finally allowed wearing the ring that bound him and her as one, and kissed her as his bride, he felt so relieved.

"Xarx-_nii.._" her words were cut by his kiss.

It was a kiss that could make both of them forget everything except themselves. Luckily, he still could control himself that he finally let go her beautiful lips from his. People applause and greet them. Everything seemed to be not as bad as what they thought at first. The nobles seemed to accept his existence as the new family of Reinsworth family. Knowing that he was a servant here. People gave them their blessings. He wouldn't care about those who was being minded about this marriage though.

"And..from now on, I really-really have to call you _Kanai-sama_," he laughed softly.

"Sure, and I'll make sure you wouldn't find Emily for your entire life." She answered as she smiled lovingly yet scarily.

"Ah..okay, the..What do you want me to call you, then?" he leaned down so that he was level with her face.

Without any warning, Sharon cupped his face with her palms and drew it closer to her face. Made her husband got shocked for a minute when she kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Just call me _yours.._"

_I can't stop, stop, no I can't stop_

_I can't stop, stop, no, I can't stop_

_I can't stop, can't stop, this love_

_No matter what they say_

_I love you_

_I can't stop, can't stop, I love you_

_No matter what they say_

_I love you_

_F-I-N_

**A/N:** That's it… I'm sorry for the sucky-weirdy-ending..

I have to admit that I'm really-really bad at m,aking a great ending, though I love the story..

And I'm sorry if there were many misstypos there..*bows*

Ah, and if you asked me what Kanai-sama is..I believe that it was wife-sama in English..*smiles*

**faricaLucy-senpai** : Here, I give you the fic that you wanted and you've yearned your entire life *ALAY* #ignored#

I hope you like it..

This song is my favourite one, that's why I made it with all my heart, I hope you could feel it too..^^

Oh, and if **Reborn Angel FTP-senpai** read this too, please give me your review kay?

Arigatou gozaimasu~~~

Please review it, kay? *winks*

For all the readers too, please review it..Critics are okay, but please..no flame okay?

And once more..Thanks to **Kuroi Tsubasa**-san for the beautiful poetry..*bows*

Cuz it's gave me inspirations to write this fic..

Thank you for spending your time for reading this fic.

I hope you like it and enjoy it..*kluk*

See you in my next fic..

Cordially yours,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
